


No Title

by Bambooo33



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambooo33/pseuds/Bambooo33
Summary: 观看恩奇都幕间一后的妄想，少量肢体＆内脏描写。恩奇都和金固的融合。很短很短。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Kingu | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> 半年多前的小作文。  
> 码一下。

修复最后异常的时候，蠕动着的房子一般大的肉块在锈蚀的锁链下扭曲。不甘的意识催生拉赫穆，异形的生物，爪牙并用地钳制住天之锁的碎片。

藤丸立香看着名为恩奇都的英灵向那里走过去，几只拉赫穆缠过来，被利落地穿刺绞杀。

而他身上依旧洁白如初。

恍惚中她的视线穿过化为齑粉的魔兽烟尘，看见一具残破的躯壳——绿发早就脏污得失去光泽，杂发下的眼眶外挂着一枚干瘪的紫葡萄，气管却仍在抽搐；肋骨破开大洞，干涸的脏器垂在灌木的废墟上，透过敞开肚腹的是断裂成数段的脊椎；四肢几乎被剔得干干净净，右腿甚至脱落在地上，断层的肌理宛如接受了美杜莎的注视，泥块般崩落。

污泥和趋近腐败的黑肉被他已然露在颊外的齿列死死衔住，他在侵蚀下艰难地爬动，听得脚步便挣扎着坐起，抬起尚未脱落的一只眼球看向绿色的美人，骤然落下一串泪来。

并非出于求救，倒像是被阳光迷了眼的洞穴生物。

恩奇都单膝跪地，平视他。

金古仰视着原主的眼睛，马上又被母亲的拉扯扭断了脖颈，他的头颅歪向一边，拼命想要躲过对方伸出的手。

恩奇都触及了他的胸腔。

不分昼夜的缠斗时光突然开始流转，他可以称为空洞的身体每一寸先被读取研磨，再被远及太古的记忆贯穿填满。他比之前的任何一日都要痛苦，他痉挛着从喉间挤出惨叫和痛哭，身上来自母亲的束缚被闪电烧却，留下乌色的瘢痕，他的精神被潮水般的窃窃私语占据，森白的手骨撑地试图后退，被恩奇都轻轻捉住。

高热而温柔的终末，他被盛进了装有长久岁月的平静眼瞳，时间终于停止了流动。

“谢谢你。”

天之锁这么说了。

人类最后的御主注视着起身朝她走来的神代末路的英灵，嘴唇颤抖了一下，没有发出声音。


End file.
